MrRemington Is In The Building
by TuffPaintedRebel
Summary: No one at Seaview High would ever bring a gun in...would they? Jiley, Lackson, and BeccaxOliver Don't own anything cept the idea sort of lol! parts actually happened at my school. not much though
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story called Mr.Remington is in the Building. It is loosely based on what happened at my school on May 2nd. **

**Chapter 1 **

It started out as a normal day for Miley Stewart. Her and her boyfriend, the zombie slaying hottie, Jake Ryan were on their way to fourth hour classes at Seaview High. They both had the same class, Art 3, an art class only for Juniors. The two were walking down the hall hand-in-hand.

"So, Miles, what are your plans for tonight?" Jake asked as they walked into the classroom and sat down.

It's only Wednesday, Jake, do you really think I can sleep over at your house tonight?" Miley replied with a sarcastic tone.

"No, I thought we could hang at the beach with Lilly and Jackson." Jake then kissed Miley's cheek.

"Oliver and Becca would want to come too," Miley pointed out.

Jake laughed, "yeah, them too." Miley leaned in and kissed Jake just as their teacher, Mr.Williamson walked in.

"Stewart! Ryan! No PDA!" Mr.Williamson told them, though they knew he wouldn't do anything. "Today just work on your drawings," he told their small class of six.

Jake went and got his and Miley's drawings from their art room lockers and took them to their table. Jake and Miley worked on their drawings and talked until about halfway through the class when one of Mr.Williamson's helpers for graduation came in.

"They won't let me get to the gowns in the office without your concent" he told Mr.Williamson.

Mr.Williamson and his unknown helper left.

"Finally he leaves the room!" Jake said excitedly, then he kissed Miley.

"Jake I lo..." Miley said but then got cut off by the intercom.

The vice principal's voice rang through the building, "MR.Remington is in the building, I repeat, Mr.Remington is in the building."

**A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? I love writing, and I'd love to hear what you think of my stories. Oh and once I get over the writer's block for my other story I'll update it. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. School gets out on Monday so I should be able to update faster...hopefully. **

**Samantha**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley looked up at Jake "Gosh! I hate it when people come to talk to the seniors"

Jake looked annoyed " I bet Mr. Remington is that guy who was just in here."

Just then, they heard doors slamming, "Maybe we should shut the door." Johnny said.

"Yeah!" Amber agreed, she could be nice when she wasn't around Ashley.

Jake went and shut the lights off and was heading to the door when Mr. Williamson ran in yelling "We're in trouble!!" then he slammed the automatic locking door. "Hide!" he whispered loudly.

Jake walked to Miley and took her hand, then he led her to under the counter. She sat under the counter, making room for Jake. He went and got a sheet of cardboard and covered their hiding place so no one could see them and then crawled in himself. "Jake…" Miley started but Jake shushed her.

"Don't talk." Jake whispered. Miley nodded tears forming in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Jake and buried her head in his chest. Jake then put his arms protectively around Miley.

A few minutes later, they heard gunshots that sounded like they were coming from the other side of the building. Miley looked up at Jake and mouthed 'Do you think Lilly Jackson, Oliver, and Becca are ok?'

Jake silently nodded his head. He pulled out a bag of skittles out of his pocket and poured some into his and Miley's hands. Miley just looked at hers for about twenty minutes, then she decided to eat them one by one. Miley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she opened it and it said 'One New Text.' She opened the text and saw it was from Lilly. 'Miley u r my BFF! I'll miss u!"

Miley started to really cry and handed her phone to Jake. "Ask her why" she whispered.

Just then, someone unlocked the door and came in. "Is anyone in here?" the person asked. Everyone stayed silent like they were instructed to at the beginning of the year. Miley looked up at Jake, fear running through her veins.

**A/N:** sorry it's so short. i don't own anything, and please, please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The person pulled back the cardboard where Miley and Jake were hiding. They were relieved to find out that it was a police officer. Jake got up then helped Miley up. "What's going on?" Miley asked.

We have the gunman confined to one room and we're taking all the other students to safety." the officer replied while everyone else got out of their hiding spots.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked as the officer led them out of the classroom and to the commons area where a few other students were standing.

An officer stood up in front of everyone and spoke loudly "In a few minutes, the busses will be here and will take you to the youth center."

Jake and Miley went and sat on the floor against the wall. Someone came and sat by them. Miley looked up from her cell phone in her hand to see her older brother, Jackson. "Jackson! You're ok! Where's Lilly?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'm so worried about her." Jackson said quietly.

"Wait, so you weren't worried about me?" Miley asked, letting the fact that most of the time all of everyone's attention was on her alter-ego, Hannah Montana.

"No, I knew you weren't on the side of the building where the gunman is, so I knew you were safe. Stop being such a diva! No one's attention is on 'Hannah' or your zombie slaying boyfriend right now!" Jackson said rudely.

"Jackson! I'm not only thinking about myself! Have you seen Becca or Oliver?" she asked, changing the subject before Jackson got really mad at her.

"Yea, they're in the gym, probably making out." Jackson said standing up. "The busses are here, let's go."

Miley stood up and helped Jake up, then he pulled her into a hug. "Jake, I'm never coming to school again!" Miley said only half joking.

"That's ok, neither am I" Miley smiled for a moment, but then remembered the situation and cried again. "Miles, it's safe now, it's in the cop's control now and everyone will be ok." Jake tried to comfort Miley.

Miley shook her head "No the gunman is still in a classroom."

Jake led Miley onto the first bus and they sat down near the middle of the bus. "Miles, just relax, this will all be over in a few hours. You don't need to worry."

"But Jake! Lilly might be in that room!" Miley protested. "Who is the gunman anyway?" she asked wondering who would want to kill anyone at their school.

"I have no idea Miles, it could have been anyone." Jake replied. He then wrapped his arm around Miley protectively as she rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
